


Love and lust

by Chase_22



Series: Remrom fics gone wrong [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_22/pseuds/Chase_22
Summary: When Roman find a out his crushes are dating and don't want him, he leaves and runs into trouble in the imagination.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Remrom fics gone wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shit show. Everyone is unsympathetic except Roman. 
> 
> I'm so sorry Roman. 
> 
> I will add more tags as I go.
> 
> The first chapter isn't too bad, just wait a bit.

Roman had always been very self conscious, however he never let the others know. So of course when suddenly everyone was jumping down his throat on his ideas and how the content he was churning out wasn't his best. 

He wasn't sure what happened or why they suddenly thought so lowly of him or at least why they suddenly hated his ideas. 

It wasn't until he caught Virgil making out with Logan and Patton that he realized what was going on. They were all dating. He felt his heart shatter. They didn't call it a crush for nothing...

He decided he would wait for them to tell him themselves. He would try to be better and maybe they would consider him as a partner too...

So he tried and he tried and he tried...but all he got from Logan was sighs of discontent. All he got from Patton was fake sympathy and little "you can do better next time"'s. From Virgil, he got snarls and snaps of how he needs to do his job. It hurt so much to hear them turn on him so quickly. 

One day he came downstairs before the other three, getting his morning tea and sitting on the couch, out of sight from whoever would come down next. He wish he had just stayed in his room when he heard Logan talking to Virgil, about him. 

"He hasn't been doing well on anything and it is starting to infuriate me. He is acting like a bratty baby and is just annoying me." Logan sounded frustrated. No, he sounded..angry. Roman felt tears welling up, spilling out when he heard the others response. 

"I hear ya. He's been basically useless since the last video with Janus. If he isn't going to try then he should just go away." Roman held a hand over his mouth to keep himself from sobbing and disturbing the two. He didn't want to annoy them after all...he did enough if that already. 

"Kiddos, it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back." Patton spoke up as he came downstairs. "For all we know he's just going through a hard time..." 

Roman felt relief for a moment, at least Patton didn't hate him...

"Patton, aren't you the one who told us that you believed he was just being lazy?" "And that you were sick an tired of his childish behavior?" Logan and Virgil asked the father figment. 

Roman didn't even wait to hear the other speak, he sunk out to his room and started packing his shit. They clearly didn't want him around. So why not leave?! They clearly wanted him to, Virgil outright said it! 

He left to the imagination, not wanting to bother them any longer. Once he was settled into his castle, he broke down. Tears fell from his eyes as clouds started rolling over the sky. He spent a good ten minutes crying before a maid burst into the room. 

"Your highness! It's your brother!" She yelled out, causing the prince to grab his sword and race out with her to see Remus. 

"Whatever do you want?" He asked bitterly, already in a bad mood and not wanting to deal with any more bullshit. 

"I heard from your little daddy-o that you went "missing" and just came to see if you were here." He said simply, his smile said otherwise. His smile was manic and malevolent, chaotic at best. 

"Why do you care? Look...i don't have the energy to kick you out so please just dont hurt anyone today..." Roman sounded so hopeless and sad, god Remus loved that look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm here to help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus helps Roman? 
> 
> Everything in between the ++ is audio being played for Roman.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm here to help." 

Those words confuse the prince, Remus wanting to help someone? It seemed too good to be true but he decided to trust the duke anyway. 

"Fine. You can help...what did you have in mind?" This question made Remus's grin grow. "Make them think you ran away and watch them realize how awful they've treated you." He responded as he stalked closer, eyes never leaving the prince. 

"That's a bit cruel..." Roman seemed hesitant, "but they've been cruel too...fine. let's do it." Remus cackled.

"This will be fun." 

\- 

Now Roman sits in his brothers castle, awaiting his return. He was nervous and feeling nauseous (he couldn't tell if it was because of being nervous or the smell of Remus's room). 

When the door finally opened to reveal Remus, Roman ran to him. 

"What did they say?" He asked softly seeing the tear stains on his brothers cheeks. Remus pressed play on the audio he recorded. 

++ 

"I have bad news...i found him but he...ran away, he won't come back..." Remus spoke in the video. Roman waited for someone's response, any one...any sign if grief or sadness. What he heard made him fall to the floor and sob. 

"Really?" Virgil sounded excited, "He's not coming back?" His laughs rang through the phone in Remus's hand. Virgil was happy he was gone...he was happy! Then someone else spoke. 

"Of course he did. He had no reason to be here anyway. In all honesty it wouldn't make a difference if he had simply left or if he had "ducked out" as Virgil had put it a while back." Logan's voice was soft, not caring but not upset about the situation. 

"I'm sorry Remus...i know you must be upset by this. But Logan's right. And if he does end uo ducking out you wont have any competition when it comes to being creativity! It might hurt now but I think this was for the best." Pattons voice was overly cheerful. Roman couldn't take it. 

++ 

"Turn it off." Roman was tense and looked empty. 

"Hey...who needs them? I've got you and you've got me. All we need is each other..." Remus said softly. Normally Roman would deny any of thay, but he just quietly sank into Remus's arms and nods pitifully. 

They hated him...they wanted him to die... Roman hid in Remus's chest and sobbed against him. He hated this, he just wanted to go home and eat cookies with Patton or debate with Logan or even just chat with Virgil...but that was just annoying to them, they didn't want to do that with him. 

"Lets go to my room...you can stay with me for a while..." Remus said softly, he really sounded like he cared, like he loved Roman. At least it's someone... 

"Me and Jay will take care of you and keep those dumb assholes away." With Romans nod they sunk out to Remus's room. Roman would be okay...as long as he had Remus. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any tags feel free to tell me


End file.
